


Bedtime!

by stardustpink, TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Bedtime, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Playtime, play, pure fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: Its bedtime, but a certain little nina wont settle down. All she wants to do is play
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera, Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bedtime!

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Day AU, with all three of the adults as a couple. I dunno if Ernesto lives with them in THIS story but he certainyl visits constantly.
> 
> Art was done by me, stardustpink, and Elletoria ^^ YOu can find our pages below
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/stardustpink
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria

The evening was getting nice and sleepy as the night drew in. The sky was purple and pink as the sun began to go down, the street lights and cars illuminating, with only a few on the road itself. It was wonderfully peaceful. On the outside anyway.

In one apartment complex, for example.

Imelda was in the backroom sorting out the clean clothes from the wash, while Ernesto had fallen asleep on the couch(snoring I might add, though he would certainly deny it), and Pepita on her place by the windowsill, the tip of her tail just lazily swaying a little back and forth like a clock piece.

The peace was soon interrupted as squeals came clearer and clearer along with the sound of little feet across the floor, Coco running into the room in a state of pure giddiness. The whirling dervish made her way to the couch, slipping in excitement as she clambered up, before bouncing across the seats.

“Socorro! Coco! Mija!” the voice is almost strained, rather out of breath as the father of the preschooler chases after her. Standing more in the doorway and panting. “No! Not on your--”

“Ayyy!” There’s a jerk from Ernesto as little hands and feet clamber over the cushions and his legs. Eyes wide as he almost falls off the couch. “Ayudame! I’m being attacked!” 

Coco was utterly oblivious in her “destruction” as she giggled and squirmed across the lap, wriggling around to get behind Ernesto. “Hide me hide me!” She squeaked, ducking behind him.

“Qué?” Ernesto’s still waking up as the preschooler hides and giggles behind him. Only able to blearily make out Héctor as he over dramatically begins to look around the room. As if he can’t clearly see where she’s gone.

“Coco? Coco? Mija, now where did you go?” 

The curled up bundle squirmed and giggled, trying not to. She vibrated with so much excitable energy you could use her like a percolator.

She wriggled back and forth, not keeping still, peering out from one side of her Tio then the other, before ducking back out of sight, Ernesto looking baffled.

“Are you-- behind the sofa?” Héctor knowingly smiles, as he purposely peers behind the sofa, the wrong direction to where he can hear the giggling from. “Ahh no, maybe I wonder, is mija hiding under the table?” he bends down while Ernesto blinks.

Slowly catching on, and looking around himself as if he doesn’t know she’s using him as a hiding spot.

“Ernesto, have you seen her? I can hear her!”

“I have not Héctor. Perhaps she is--” and he gives a dramatic pause “Invisible.”

Several sweet giggles came tinkling out like bells, the top of her head just peering over Erneto’s shoulder. Big brown eyes stared with wide curiosity, before ducking back down so quickly her pigtails bounced.

The adults were still looking for her, wondering where had the little princesa disappeared to. She scurried out from her hiding place behind Ernesto, held tilting, and yet they still couldn't seem to see her! Eee!

They both continue to look around. Knowing and seeing Coco, but acting as if they couldn’t. Ernesto standing up, and looking down at the couch with a small frown while Héctor peered behind it.

“She’s no where!”

“She must be invisible. Oh Coco, mi pequeña sobrina! Please come out!”

If she wasn't over excited before. She squealed and jumped in place, using the couch like a trampoline with her vigour. 

“You cant see me you cant see me!” she squealed teasingly, blowing raspberries and silly faces. She jumped in place several times, back and forth like she was riding a pogo stick, before jumping off. At that point she ran around in circles around both grown men, tugging on pants, spinning around, and still they looked around. They could hear her, but where was it coming from!

“Ay-- Where is that adorable niñita?” Ernesto looks around, dramatically.

“Coco! Mija! Por favor! Let your papá find you!” Héctor stretches his arms out a bit, both of them grinning in amusement. Seeing Coco’s glee at their ‘inability’ to see her.

She was dizzy with her fun, practically falling about. She would never go to bed again, never never forever never!!

Or so she thought as she was suddenly shocked out of her giddiness by a pair of hands grabbing her round her middle and swooping her up into the air, making her scream.

“Eeee!!!”

“Ahhh I caught the invisible mija!” Héctor laughs, lifting her up and almost swinging her. Before getting a thoughtful look on his face. “But dios mio… she’s still invisible”

“Well, we know how to fix that right Héctor?”

“Ahhh, sí! We do!” And with a spin around he settles them both on the couch, Ernesto following and they both teasingly twitch their hands-- forewarning Coco of their intent to tickle.

“!!No!No no no no!*She squealed in “terror”, burying herself against her papa’s chest as if to hide. Like she could burrow right into him and disappear.”Help! Policia! Pepita go for the kneecap!” She tried to appeal to their resident guard cat, but she merely gave a hefty yawn and snuggled back into her curled up position, not the least distracted by what her owners were up to.

Fingers dive down. Tickling the soles of bare feet and through her nightshirt at her belly. Chasing the sweet and happy sound of laughter.

Coco went to pieces as two pairs of hands tickled her silly and without mercy! She squealed and jumped and wriggled, laughing her little head off so hard her cheeks were going pink. Hector gave her enough slack just to wriggle around, but not escape! Mwahahahaha! They were merciless ticklers!

“Stop papa stahahahahahahapppp!!”

“There she is!” Héctor calls gleefully, while Ernesto keeps up his tickling fingers. Dancing up and down. 

Oh marvelous, now they could see her. So they could see exactly where to tickle her. A mixture of slim and thick fingers scurried rapidly around her thrashing little body, while her attackers teased her verbally as she squealed and laughed.

“You can’t escape los monstruos cosquillosos!” Héctor teases, tickling right up her belly and down her arms a little while Ernesto lets out a bit of laughter as well, it’s… contagious. “We have you now mija! Our adorable little Coco!”

The little ball of giggles bounced around, kicking and thrashing her arms around trying to escape, but they were too strong for her. She was helpless. Especially when they got really “evil”, Enersto grabbing a little foot by the ankle while lightly dancing his fingers across the tiny sole, and Hector hooked a finger into her armpit and squirmed it around. Amongst the hysterical laughter was cries of “You cannot escape!”

“Tickletickletickle!” 

“You’re ours little giggly girl!”, making her laugh and feel weaker than ever.

“HELP!!Help!!Someone help mehehehehehehe!”

“What's going on in here?” Imelda asked as she poked her head around the door, bringing the freshly folded laundry in with a tingle of amusement in her voice.

“Mama help, there tickling mehehehehehehee!”She squealed out, imploring for someone to “rescue her”.

“Mela” Héctor beams up at his wonderful wife, Coco’s mamá. His grasp on Coco slackening a bit as he greets her, giving Coco even more wriggle room, which was taken by Ernesto. Continuing to tickle over her bare soles, only nodding at Imelda.

Crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her finger on her hand, she gave the two a disapproving look.

“Really boys, I expect better from you! This is just not done.”

Her scolding made them droop and hang their heads in shame, and Coco relaxed as she thought she was finally safe…

“That's no way to tickle our mija!” The playful tone in Imelda’s voice made Coco tense up once again. Turning her face upwards she would find her mama smiling. “If you REALLy wanna make her laugh, you do it like this! Make some room.” She asked as she made her way over to their once more frantic squealing baby.

Both men slightly shuffle, slackening their grasp on Coco slightly, just so there is room for Imelda to join them in making her laugh. 

Imelda knew a particularly killing move as she managed to slip Coco’s shirt up, no easy task by the way she was squirming and squealing. Taking a deep breath she gave a big, fat raspberry on her round little tummy, causing the happiest sounding squeals to erupt.

“Ahhh Sí! Sí!” Héctor laughs at the squealing laughter from Coco. “Of course! El toque de la señora mágica!” He grins, fingers itching around to help hold their squirming preschooler. Fingers jiggling a bit in time with Imelda’s little sounds. The thrill of laughter, happy tears at the edge of their daughters eyes.

“¡El beso de destino!” Ernesto dramatically says, a look of mischief in his eyes, a certain glint and Héctor lets out a small squeak as the other man moves swooping them up almost releasing Coco--

“Nesto! Stop! Stoooop!”

“I have been turned! Save yourself!” Ernesto’s fingers creep up his sides, so that it’s no longer just Coco’s laughter filling the air of the room.

However Coco’s laughs would soon be a different reason. No one was tickling her anymore, but she laughed in happiness and play, especially as she was free to move now. And turn the tables on her papa!

“Mwahahaha, didn't you know? Tio Nesto was my double agent all along!”she cried dramatically, from her position on his lap she could get her little fingers into his tummy, more gentle by comparison to Ernesto’s large fingers. Imelda clapped her hands to her mouth in “shock” at this twist.

“No! It cannot be!”

“Ay! But it is!” Ernesto’s fingers don’t stop, darting and squirming, making Héctor’s voice hitch in laughter. His weak attempts to shake them doing 

Not that he’s trying too hard, honestly delighted in the sheer glee Coco has having ‘on upped’ her papá! “And now we have you right where we want you!”

“Díos Mio! No! Imelda Ayuda!” It’s overacted and shattered by laughter as he looks to his wife, eyes wide and pleading.

Shaking her head lightly with her hands to her cheeks, what oh what should she do?

“Oh mi, que debo hacer? Mi pequena nina is an evil genius with her own muscular henchman, and mi dulce esposo is a víctima indefensa! Whose side do I pick, who I turn to?!”

“Our side offers great healthcare for its employees in EVIL.” Coco offered.

“I'm in!” Imelda chimed out chirpily like she didn't even have to think about it, much to Hector's dismay and the grins of the other two. Smiling brightly she scooched over on the floor and grabbed a flailing leg, the foot bare and ready to be tickled silly by her nails.

“Noo! no! Imelda! Por fa-favor!” Héctor’s voice breaks a little bit at all the hands running up and down, dancing fingers from Ernesto and Imelda. Coco’s happy more flailing tickling, and just all over it, until he’s the laughing mess among them all. Squirming and twisting, while Ernest held him easy for the girls to just have their fun.

“¡Piedad de piedad!”

““Ohhh now why would we show mercy, mi carino?” Imelda replied smiling sweetly, her nails scratching up and down the long foot. “Sounds to me like you're enjoying yourself!”

“Trai-tors! Yo-ur both--” he loses the train of thought for a moment when Ernesto’s movement along with that skilled hand over his soles sends another wave of laughter and squirming through him! “Both! Traidors to la Coco empire of CUTE!” his voice goes high in a laugh and he feels a faint heat in his cheeks as Ernesto lets out a belly laugh and small almost coo.

“You looked in a mirror? She gets it from one place!” 

It was true, it was obvious who their little girl took after most. Though even she thought her papa wonderful. 

And all three no doubt could agree on one thing. Hector had a lovely laugh, and he was so much fun to TICKLE! And that's just what they did!

Fingers seemed to find all the special spots on his body, no matter how he squirmed and begged and howled with musical laughter. Coco played his ribs at one point like she would her toy piano, Imedla teasing his toes like he was Coco’s age, like this little piggy, even Ernesto was teasing him like a kid, cooing in his ear and blowing a cheeky raspberry against his neck, making him go to pieces.

“St-oo-op!” he feels almost like he can’t take it anymore, laughing until his sides practically hurt and his ribs squeeze in his chest-- and he’s hardly the only one. After the high of all the fun and excitement-- the turn around, the 

“Alright! Espera! Looks like 

is getting tired from all this fun!” blessedly, Ernesto withdraws, letting him suck in a breath between the laughter, still letting out small panting laughs in the meantime.

Coco and Imelda followed suit, the mama letting his foot gently drop to the floor and tilt her head back in her own breathless laughter, sitting on the floor with her back against the foot of the sofa. 

Coco flopped against her papa’s lap like a giggly puffy little fish, just laying there.

All were giggly and high on endorphins, puffed out, sweaty, red cheeked from their game.

“Awww didn’t you like that?” Ernesto’s voice is light as Héctor pushes himself up, cradling Coco, cheeks still flush and bright from his panting laughter. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of the head Héctor sucks in a deep breath.

“I’m--”

“Absolutely _adorable!”_

“Nesto!” he ducks his head and Ernesto laughs again.

“You can’t deny the truth!” and the eye brow waggle is back, which earns him an eye roll. Héctor gently pushing them away, just holding Coco as he huffs in a breath.

“Well I suppose then if it’s the Cute Kingdom’s win, I am a part of it! Thus-- we win! Sí Mija!”

The reply however was an attempt to speak, but instead, a little yawn as her mouth opened in a perfect o, before laying her head back down against his chest.

Imelda smiled from her place on the floor, leaning over and gently rubbing her nose against her baby’s button one. “Well, I think someone should be in bed, it is WAY past her bedtime.”

“Mmmnotsleeppy….”She mumbled out tiredly, her eyes half lidded, nobody believing her for a second. Only smiling at shaking their heads at her insistence if anything.

“Hector, por favour?”

“Sí! Time for princessa Coco to go off to the Kingdom of Dreams!” Héctor grins, with one last small almost tickle to Coco as he speaks. “Make plenty of new friends!” he stands up, carefully reorienting with Coco, before bowing his head.

A small nod, and Ernesto waves him off as he heads towards Coco’s room to settle her.

“Wait!” Coco sleepily managed to cry out, tilting her head upwards from its spot on her papa’s shoulder.”Kiss!”

Oh how could they have possibly forgotten the princess’s good night kisses?

“Oh, of course! Princesa Socorro can’t sleep without them.”Imelda said in a “surprised manner”. Before getting up from her place on the floor, and giving her baby a kiss on her little cheek, Coco giggling in happiness. 

Imelda didn't fail to notice however Ernesto trying to slink out into the back room unnoticed, like a thief in a comedy skit.

“OH no you dont, that means EVERYONE.” she said firmly, leaving no room for ifs and buts.

Héctor giggles as well, watching as Ernesto sighs. Dramatically, he walks over, and offers Coco the demanded payment of a kiss. Acting so put upon before almost laughing, letting Héctor also kiss her before heading to the back room.

Now it’s just to settle Coco in, carefully he settles her down, letting her use her toddler stairs to get into the bed and then stretching himself a bit.

“Sooo, which one is it that her royal highness wants tonight?” He reaches for his guitar from beside the shelf. 

“Remember me, Remember me!”she asked for, as she snuggled beneath her pink comforter with a soft teddy bear, laying its head on the pillow with her.

“As you decree!” he nods, softly beginning to strum the guitar, opening his mouth and softly singing their little princess off to sleep.


End file.
